Reaper bags an archangel By LR Bare No one under 18 allowed Lemon
by L.R. Bare
Summary: Loralie is a reaper sent to pick up a soul only to find out. It is Gabriel and she has to babysit him. He has other plans for her.


div class="_4-u3 _5cla" style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 16px; border-top-style: none; border-top-left-radius: 3px; border-top-right-radius: 3px; color: #141823; line-height: 15.3599996566772px;"  
>div class="clearfix" style="zoom: 1;"<br>h2 class="_5clb" style="font-size: 24px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 28px;"Reaper bags an archangel By LR Bare Pairing Reaper Loralie / Gabriel Rated Mature/h2  
>div  
>div class="mts _50f8" style="margin-top: 5px; color: #9197a3;"By a style="color: #3b5998; cursor: pointer;" href=" . " data-hovercard=" ?id=100000426226379"Lisa Bair Dissingera on a class="uiLinkSubtle" style="color: #9197a3; cursor: pointer;" href=" notes/its-funnier-in-enochian/reaper-bags-an-archangel-by-lr-bare-pairing-reaper-loralie-gabriel-rated-mature/1489270567991529"Monday, September 8, 2014 at 2:10am/a/div  
>div class="_5k3v _5k3w clearfix" style="zoom: 1; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; margin-top: 16px; word-wrap: break-word;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;" Loralie was getting really upset with Castiel. He had helped the Winchesters get away from her so many times. Loralie was a reaper. And the Winchesters got away so many times everyone had bets who could reap them. Tessa had been the closest to reaping Dean. Now all the reapers had to side step angels too./p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" Loralie was a reaper. Reapers are death angels. She was now watching as this scene unfolded. Yes Tessa was not around and the big boss sent her. She was watching LokiTrickster/Gabriel save the boys. She had to admit he had balls. He was taking on Lucifer. Good lord really?/p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" Of course he ended up on the floor. Luci left out the back way. The Winchesters saved Kali. She was just sitting in the corner. She was filing her nails. Gabriel looked very dead to her. He was an archangel and had his tricks. She had to get someone. It might as well be Gabriel.p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" She hopped down and let herself be visiable. Did she see him blink. He smelled like candy. Damn him she loved candy. It was the only good thing about humans. Their food. The boss had told her that. The boss was Death.p  
>p style="margin: 0px;""Ok are you going to help me up or what?" Gabriel squinted up at her opening his green eyes. He looked up to see a good looking bruenette with reaper wings.p  
>p style="margin: 0px;""Maybe I should let you stay down there gigolo." She said looking down at him. He was looking down her blouse. She shook her head and kicked him.p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" "Owww that hurt. I just died." Gabriel said getting up "Can't you be nice?."p  
>p style="margin: 0px;""Nope" She saidp  
>p style="margin: 0px;"He got up and looked around. "Everyone gone so I can make me exit.?" Gabriel said looking at her like it was her job to find that out.p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" "Why should I do you any favors angel?." Loralie askedp  
>p style="margin: 0px;""Really? Is that the way you are going to play it.?" Gabriel said trying to remember her name.p  
>p style="margin: 0px;"She started laughing Reapers could read minds even archangels "No I was not one of your many women there Gabe." She said . She hated guys like him. She was supposed to respect him cause he was kinda her higher up. Thank goodness not her boss though. She gave him a dirty look.p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" "Oooooooo what did I do to you if I did not seduce you there girly reaper?" Gabriel walked towards her.p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" "You know we need to get out of here. And you do not have all of your powers cause you are drained from all them tricks of your tonight. " Loralie said taking him by the hand and fading to somewhere else.p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" Loralie had not meant to fade him back to her place. It was a small apartment regulation reaper style. Bed was in the corner unmade she was late this morning. Gabriel had raised eyebrows.p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" "So if you did not want me to seduce you why bring me back to your crib huh reaper?" Gabriel sits on the bed and pats beside him for her to sit down.p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" "No thank you, I will stand. There must be a problem if I ended up here." Loralie calls and turns away as Death answers. Gabriel hears only her end. He must be down on his power. "Yes I understand. What? I can not reap him. What do you want me to do? Come on boss. ok fine. Only 24 hours." Loralie hangs up the phone.p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" "Well boss said you have to recharge. I have to give you time to heal. Then you are to go somewhere safe and hide. Luci is on the warpath. You know that though right?" She asked Gabriel shook his head.p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" "Ok then want a drink since I am techanectally off I am getting one. " She pours herself a drink and him one too. She hands him his drink. He walks over and gets the bottle.p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" "Now you must know this is not my idea of paradise either lady. You are hot as hell but mean and angry as a mule. I did not say that right did I?" He asked when her frown became more promanate.p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" "Just shut up Gabriel. I have to babysit you for 24 hours and this is going to suck." She said turning on her music. She was trying to drown him out. He came over and looked at her music.p  
>p style="margin: 0px;""Hey you do not have bad taste for a reaper." He raises his eyebrows as she gives him a glare. "I am not going to get on your good side am I?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" "Nope" She said but she was starting to fall under his spell he knew. With in the next hour they were drunk and singing Pink Floyd.p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" He sat down on the bed beside her. "Why don't you like me? You do not even know me. What is your name anyway."p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" She was drunk enough to tell him it was Loralie. He said "Oh Do I know you?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px;""No I just am mad because I had many men act like you and they broke my heart. " She said staring into his pretty eyes which looking at them now they were hazel. She was drunk.p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" "Well I will not break your heart because I am an angel." He said and took her head in his hand and kissed her on the mouth. She kissed him back. She had never been kissed like that before and liked it so she deepened the kiss. He slid his tongue in her mouth and started working his hands down her body.p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" She was enjoying this. It had been a long time. Actually Reapers live quite a long life so it had been about 20 years since she had been with a man. She let him work his way down to her ass and squeeze it as he ground into her. He was hard she could feel it. She reached down and felt it through his pants. He broke the kiss and said "Hey what do you take me for I am not that easy. "p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" Then he stood up stripped down and by then she was feeling giddy. He started taking her clothes off to. Before she knew it she was nude and he was nude. He got back to her kissing his way up. He could not wait anymore. It had been awhile for him too. At least 2 weeks. He worked his way up to her lips and kissed them sliding in her. She felt so wet. He felt so good. He slowed down so he would enjoy it. She was a very pretty reaper. He had never been with a reaper and she was on top of him now wrapping her legs as she bounced up and down on him. Her wings came out. he was surprised they were as big as his.p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" She wrapped him in them and they were off the bed spinning as they went in and out of each other. Loralie had never released like that and Gabriel wanted to go longer but he felt realese coming and they realesed together falling back on the bed as they went. She looked over at him and said "I need another drink." Then she went into the shower as he got her a drink. I need a shower too he thought and went in with her. They went another round in the shower and came out to drink their drinks.p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" They finally collapsed in the bed. They looked at each other and laughed.p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" "So Reaper do you think you might want to come with me to my hiding place?" Gabriel askedp  
>p style="margin: 0px;" "Sure but I will be so fired. " She looked back at him and winked .p  
>p style="margin: 0px;"That was all Gabriel needed he snapped his fingers and they were in his favorite hiding place in heaven.p  
>div  
>div  
>div class="_5clc" style="padding: 0px 12px 12px; color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 15.3599996566772px;"<br>div id="u_jsonp_16_3"form id="u_jsonp_16_0" class="live_1489270574658195_316526391751760 commentable_item autoexpand_mode" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" action=" . " method="post" data-ft="{}" data-live="{:1489445191307400}"  
>div class="clearfix" style="zoom: 1;"<br>div class="_4bl7 _4bl8" style="float: right; min-height: 1px; word-wrap: break-word;" /div  
>div class="_4bl9" style="overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word;"<br>div class="_5pcp _5vsi" style="color: #999999; margin-top: 10px;"span data-reactid=".j3"a class="UFILikeLink accessible_elem" style="color: #6d84b4; cursor: pointer; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); height: 1px; overflow: hidden; position: absolute; width: 1px;" title="Like this" href=" notes/its-funnier-in-enochian/reaper-bags-an-archangel-by-lr-bare-pairing-reaper-loralie-gabriel-rated-mature/1489270567991529#" data-reactid=".j3.0"Like/abr /span/div  
>div  
>div  
>form/div  
>div 


End file.
